The disclosed exemplary embodiments relate to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, a touch panel which can detect contact by an operating body has been popularized. Since the touch panel can detect the position thereof contacted by the operating body, the user can perceive the position contacted by the operating body. A touch panel of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-157189.
Also a touch panel which can detect presence of an operating body in the proximity thereof has been popularized. Since a touch panel of this type can detect the position of the operating body in the proximity thereof, the user can grasp the position of the operating body in the proximity of the touch panel.